cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty: Desert Storm
Call of Duty: Desert Storm is a first person shooter game developed by Treyarch for the Call of Duty franchise, being the eighteenth entry into the main series. It is set in the Cold War. The game is set in the Gulf War, as well as in the Vietnam War, during the Cold War. Campaign Setting Plot Missions * Vietnam: Fight off the Chinese PLA siege of Plei Mei in a fierce battle, by fighting to defend positions, convoys and villages. * Vietnam: Assault Viet Minh positions and lines and fight to destroy supply holds in jungles. * Vietnam: Fight through jungles and hold the hill, then defend the villages from the Viet Minh. * Vietnam: Defend positions in the jungles, then assault Viet Minh convoys. * Vietnam: Assault Chinese PLA forces in Saigon outskirts, then battle past Chinese and Soviet forces in streets to reach city center. * Panama: Fight through the streets to eliminate Cuban strongholds, then defend positions and convoy from Cuban and Panamanian attacks. * Saidi Arabia: Fight and eliminate Iranian forces in the battle for Khafji. * Saidi Arabia: Defend positions and lines in the desert from Iranian assaults. * Saidi Arabia: Fight through and seize the villages from Iranian forces and hold the oasis from any more enemy forces. * Saidi Arabia: Assault the city outskirts, then eliminate camps and entrenched tanks. * Kuwait: Assault trench defenses, then destroy Iranian infantry, positions and camps in the desert. * Kuwait: Fight Iranian defenses and destroy missile systems, then attack the air base. * Kuwait: Destroy Iranian convoy and bridge, then fend off Iranian mechanized attack. * Bahrain: Assault Iranian positions and convoys in the desert. * Bahrain: Fight through city outskirts and eliminate Syrian base. * Bahrain: Assault the camp and village and destroy convoy. * Iran: Fight in the battle for Medina Ridge, then strike Crusader fort and repel Ali Majid. * Somalia: Fight past village defenses and assault the city of Mogadishu. * Kenya: Fight through the jungles to assault the city of Nairobi, then eliminate Aziz.Category:Call of Duty Characters Special Air Service * Cory Smith * George Lincoln * David Sardi * Mick Bradley * Ryan Neill * Harry Sanders * Wallace United States Marine Corps * Eli Mitchell * Sherman * Gabriel * Keppler * Stevenson * Robins * Welsh * Avery Iraki Republican Guard * Halik Al-Aziz * Ali Majid Kuwait * Saleh Factions Friendly * United States Marine Corps * Special Air Service * Peshmerga Enemy * Iranian Army * Iranian Revolutionary Guard * Palestine Liberation Army * Iraki Republican Guard * Soviet Armed Forces * Viet Minh * Cuban Army * Chinese People's Liberation Army Game play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. While adding some tactical elements, the game is mostly action and adventure oriented, as Call of Duty games are known for. The health system is a rechargeable system, as it was since Call of Duty 2, in which the player's health will automatically recharge when not taking fire. The campaign also commonly features resupply crates, where the player can restock their ammunition and supplies to absolute full count, as well as replenish used ammunition currently in the magazine. In addition to create-a-class, while players can set up their weapons and perks for individual classes, players can also create a soldier for that class as well, where players can change the soldier's appearance and traits. In multiplayer, players can also create and join squads, and multiplayer objectives are now commonly emphasizing teamwork to complete objectives. Multiplayer Maps US Marines vs Soviet Armed Forces * Plei Mei * Saigon * Jungles * Hanoi * River * Village * Khe Sanh British Army vs Iraqi Army * Medina Ridge * Arabia * Khafji * Basra * Mosul * Highway of Death * Eastings * Saddam Line * Baghdad * Riyidh * Kuwaiti Invasion Perks Perks * Set 1 – ** Special Grenades x 3 ** Satchel Charge x 2 ** RPG-7 x 2 ** Bomb Squad ** Claymore x 2 ** Bandolier ** Primary Grenades x 2 * Set 2 – ** Stopping Power ** Fireworks ** Flak Jacket ** Juggernaut ** Camouflage ** Overkill ** Sleight of Hand ** Shades ** Double Tap ** Overkill * Set 3 – ** Deep Impact ** Extreme Conditioning ** Steady Aim ** Toss Back ** Second Chance ** Martyrdom ** Fireproof ** Dead Silence ** Iron Lungs ** Reconnaissance Kill Streaks * 3 – Recon Plane * 4 – Supply Drop * 5 – Artillery * 6 – Dog Attack * 7 – Air Strike * 8 – Gunship Game Types * Free-for-All * Team Deathmatch * War * Ground War * King of the Hill * Capture the Flag * Domination * Sabotage * Search and Destroy * Headquarters * Team Survival * Team Tactical * Squad Deathmatch * Veteran 'Weapons' Assault Rifles * M16A1 * CAR-15 * AKM * AK-74 * M14 * IMI Galil * Simonov SKS * FN Fal Submachine Guns * M3 * Carl Gustaf * AKS-74u * MP5 * Scorpion Light Machine Guns * M60 * RPD * PKM * RPK * HK21 * Stoner 62 Sniper Rifles * M40 * Dragunov SVD Shotguns * Mossberg 500 * SPAS 12 Sidearms * M1911 * Makarov * M19 Machine Guns * M2 Browning * SG 43 Goryunov Launchers * M72 LAW * RPG-7 * FIM-92 Stinger Grenades * M67 Frag * Smoke * Tabun * Flare Equipment * Satchel Charge * Claymore * Binoculars Knives * Knife * Machete Attachments * Sights – ** Red Dot Sight ** ACOG Scope ** Sniper Scope * Barrel – ** Suppressor * Under Barrel – ** Grenade Launcher ** Masterkey ** Bayonet ** Grip * Mod – ** Extended Magazines 'Vehicles' Tanks * American – ** M1 Abrams ** M60 Patton * Russian – ** T 62 ** T 72 Air Craft * American – ** F4 Fantom Ground Vehicles * American – ** M35 * Russian – ** ZIL 131 ** BMP-1 Secondary Modes Survival Desert Storm ''sees the return of survival mode from past games. Survival can be played alone, split screen and online with up to four players. Same as in ''World at War, players work to survive waves of countless enemy troops. Players obtain and upgrade weapons, unlock new areas and obtain power ups to help defend themselves from the increasing and deadlier waves of enemies. There are two modes in survival; default, in which the player, or players, complete a certain set and the game ends, or classic, in which the player, or players, defend themselves from endless waves of enemies until they are finally overrun. As the survival match goes on, the waves of enemies become more numerous and increasingly difficult. Trivia Category:Games